Snow is Softly Falling
by Not A Ghost3
Summary: Erik has experienced many things in his life, all except for snow that is...E/C fluff. Modern Bookstore AU. Written for littlelonghairedoutlaw. Sample entry for 4th annual Phantom Christmas one-shot challenge! *1/7/20* Winners posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy December! OK, this is the one-shot that littlelonghairedoutlaw won last year for winning the Holiday one-shot challenge! Finally, finally- it's here! I know you guys were probably hoping for an Home For Christmas update- but it is coming! The goal is to finish that story this month (which is about 3ish more chapters.) So, here is the one shot for littlelonghairedoutlaw who requested a soft one-shot about E/C dancing in the falling snow. **

**Some background info on this certain AU! This is part of a long on-going AU I've been working on for a long time that I call my "bookstore" AU. All you need to know to understand this one-shot is that Mama Valerius owns a bookstore that Christine works at and rents the upstairs apartment of. This is set well into an established relationship between Erik and Christine to the point where Erik lives with Christine. It's a Modern AU, but not quite. Set more late 20th century rather than 21st century. Alright! Here we go! Rules for this year's one-shot contest will be attached at the end. (Pretty much the same as prior years)**

* * *

The shop had been locked up early that night with the New England wind blowing wildly and the threat of an early winter storm lingering in the air.

"Any luck with the breaker?" Christine called out as she heard the rickety stairs that led down to the basement creak.

"No, it's really out…unless there's a generator around—"

She shook her head.

"Then I guess we should light some candles or get a flashlight or something," Erik said, dead-bolting the lock on the basement door back before brushing a bit of dust off his jacket.

She had no confirmation, but she suspected that a tree was to blame for their sudden loss of power a few moments earlier which now left them in the dark. The wind really had picked up and even though the shop was relatively safe from any falling trees, the power lines that they were connected to were very close to said trees.

Not ideal at all.

"So much for inventorying this evening…" Christine said to herself as she opened a drawer to search for a lighter and some emergency candles.

A light flicked on from behind the front counter followed by an older, wiser voice. "It's a sign, it's gonna be a bad one, I can tell. My knee has been bothering me all week, never does that unless a blizzard is coming."

Christine sighed and walked over to the desk, "Mama, you're being superstitious—"

"Hold on- blizzard? As in _snow_?" Erik cut in.

Mama Valerius's eyes lit up faster than her flashlight had as her jaw dropped.

"Oh, here we go," Christine grumbled with an amused roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean _as in snow_? Young man, haven't you ever heard the word blizzard before?" She said in disbelief, emphasizing with a wave of her flashlight.

"Well, yes, I've heard the word—"

"Then what don't you understand?"

"Mama," Christine interrupted with a gentle hand on the older woman's shoulder, "It's embarrassing for him."

"What's embarrassing?" She lowered her flashlight as she whispered.

"Snow, Judy. I've never seen snow." Erik blurted out (a little louder than was necessary).

The only sound was the whistling of the wind outside.

"You've…really never seen it snow?"

"No."

More silence.

"_Really_?" Mama pried a little more.

"Really."

And that was how they came to where they were now, sitting under every blanket Christine could gather from her upstairs apartment, staring out the glass of the front door waiting for the first snow to fall. Judy had a book in her lap with only her flashlight and the light of the couple candles to read by, and Christine was dozing off next to Erik, her head occasionally falling on his shoulder as her eyes shut. Erik had one arm around her and the other holding the blanket up around them. However, Erik's eyes were glued to the door, anxious to see the first snow fall from the sky. He had heard about snow, he had read about snow, he had seen it on Nadir's old television set when forced to watch a cliché Christmas movie or the weather station, but— in all his years he had never actually experienced it. Would it melt as soon as it hit the ground? Would it stick? Did people actually go out in it or was that just another movie myth? His mother's Southern home had never gotten any snow in the winter (not that he would've been allowed out in it if it had) and the Arizona deserts he had lived in for years were just as hot and snow-less.

Maybe his expectations were set too high.

He pulled Christine closer to him and she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as the clock on the wall chimed one in the morning.

Maybe it wasn't going to snow after all.

The wind had calmed down in the past few hours, but Judy insisted that it was simply 'the calm before the storm'. He had laughed, but he had also never been up North in the winter, so he did have to grant her some credibility despite her over-dramatics. There was a part of him that couldn't imagine a world without her, she was like a grandmother that he had always fantasized about but never had—

He blinked and shook his head. Was he seeing things? Just on the other side of the glass door white flakes were briskly falling from the clouds, a slight gust of wind whirling them around.

He decided his expectations hadn't been high enough.

"Christine, Christine," he gently shook her awake and uncovered himself from the quilt that was draped across him so he could move closer to the door.

"Mmm?" She hummed, stretching a bit.

"It's happening, it's snowing." He found his hands unlocking the door before his brain had time to register that it was in fact _cold _outside. He didn't really care though, he needed to feel the snow.

"Oh, Erik! You need some gloves!" Christine called behind him but he was already out the door, face towards the sky, simply marveling at the snow falling down around him.

He wasn't sure how long he stood out there alone before he felt a warm pair of hands wrap around his own.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She offered, watching the snow fall with him.

"Magical," he whispered as though his voice would somehow make the snow cease to fall. He did have the uncanny ability to mess up everything he came in contact with. Christine being the singular and very important exception.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you out and we can make a snowman if there's enough snow and maybe make snow cream and..."

He took his eyes away from the clouds for a moment to instead gaze at Christine by his side as she rambled on about making up for his lost childhood. She had taken the time to put on gloves and a scarf but the quilt she had been bundled up inside in was now held tight around her shoulders by the hand that wasn't in his. The snow and the glow of the candles from inside made her all the more breathtaking. Her hair flowed golden, but not brightly; softly. Christine was soft in general. Soft eyes and soft hair and soft skin—

"Here."

He hadn't even noticed that he had gathered her in his arms to be closer to her until Christine started trying to cover his shoulder with the quilt. He gave a quick laugh and picked the corner of the quilt up and tugged it so that it rested over both of them.

"Thank you."

"You looked cold," she shrugged before raising on her toes to press a soft kiss to the side of his mask.

Radio static and then the strains of _O Little Town of Bethlehem _joined the air, its quiet melody blending perfectly with the falling snow.

"I think Mama is too nosy for her own good," Christine groaned as she looked back to see a wireless radio set on the front steps of the shop.

Erik shook his head and gave a small smile. "I know when to take a hint..."

Christine raised a perfectly blonde eyebrow at his remark until he pulled her closer and began swaying back and forth. The song on the radio changed and Dean Martin began crooning as Erik turned Christine around, watching the snow stick to the edges of her curls as they spun around with her. She giggled and they kept dancing, footprints starting to form on the sidewalk they were on as the snow and wind picked up.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you more," she replied, pulling away from him so as to see him better.

"Impossible."

She laughed as Erik leaned down, his lips almost grazing hers—

The flash of a camera stopped them.

"Mama!" Christine yelled.

Erik glanced over her shoulder only to see Judy through the store window with the Polaroid he had bought for her in one hand and the photo that had just printed out being waved around in the other hand.

Christine took off inside the store, dragging the quilt with her and grabbing the radio on her way in. Erik went to follow but hesitated, putting his hands in his pockets. Had that been the right moment? Had he missed it? She was so gorgeous in the candlelight in the snow and he had felt such peace— should he have done it then? Had he missed the perfect opportunity? He gave the velvet ring box in his coat pocket a good reassuring squeeze and continued inside, locking the door behind him.

He would find the right moment, he hadn't missed it. Not yet anyway.

* * *

**There will be a second wintry one-shot set in this same verse when I announce the winners!**

**It's time for the 4th Annual Phantom's Christmas One-Shot Challenge! Here's what you need to know:**

**Entry Timeline: December 1st— 31st (longer than it usually is!)**

**Winner's Announced: January 3rd (Aiming for this, but by now we all know how great I am with deadlines)**

** Awards: There will be 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winner along with category winners. 1st place gets a review, a favorite, and I'll write them either a one-shot based on a song of their choice for When Words Fail or a one-shot to a theme of their choice and bragging rights, 2nd place gets a review and a favorite and a one-shot of choice, and bragging rights, 3rd place gets a review, favorite and bragging rights. ALL entries will get a review and be added to my one-shot challenge community. :D (which I still need to add all the entries from last year into- sorry guys! Life exploded for me this year! Haha)**

**How to enter: Leave a review on this story, upload your one-shot to this site, to tumblr, or on AO3 (in the book category of "The Phantom of the Opera" if on here), PM on here or on Tumblr and tell me you uploaded it, and put "Entry for Phantom's Christmas One-Shot Challenge" somewhere in either the story description or in the author note!**

**Rules: Story must be a ONE-SHOT. It can be in a collection of one-shots, and the one-shot may continue on into a full-fledged story, but judging will only be on the first chapter in that case. Stories must have a winter or winter holiday theme (Christmas or New Years for example). One-shots can have any character pairing, any rating (within site rules), and can be any genre! No minimum or maximum word count- just have fun!**

**Looking forward to reading people's submissions! Please remember, I do this to promote more holiday Phantom stories and more one-shots! Don't get super stressed over this, it's just for fun!**

**Thanks! If anyone has any questions just let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Merry (day after) Christmas! **THERE ARE 6 MORE DAYS TO ENTER YOUR CHRISTMAS STORY TO THE CONTEST! **(Including today) Now, if you've already published your holiday story this year, but didn't enter/didn't know about the contest **you can still enter your story**! Just leave a review on this story, PM me telling me that you'd like to enter (and which story!), and put somewhere in either your summary or a/n that it's an entry for the Phantom's Christmas One-Shot Challenge! If you've already entered- thank you! I'm getting around to reviewing the entries! And if you haven't entered, go show some love to the stories that have! Here's a little Drabble for fun set the day before the last chapter happened!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_The previous day..._

"Erik- what on earth are you doing under there?!"

_Clang!_

The top of the desk rattled as Erik's upper back collided with the bottom, a favorite choice word slipping out of his mouth at the impact.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you'd be gone at least another hour," he grumbled, crawling out from under the desk and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, Mama got tired and we decided to come back early- but we got lots of great stuff!"

"That's nice—"

"But you can't see them...at least, not for another few weeks!" She giggled and pecked him on the cheek, her bags brushing against his chest as she bent down. His eyes followed her all the way to the stairs and then lost her as she turned the corner at the top of them.

God, he was lucky. Lucky wasn't even the right word for whatever magical forces made his and Christine cross paths and then something even more powerful than that must've been at play when she said she loved him too. Everyday it felt like she was going to wake up and admit that it had been a cruel joke, and he wouldn't even cry! He would leave politely and understand that his borrowed time with this goddess was up and—

"Gonna sit under there all day?"

Erik jumped and then let out a relieved laugh. "Yep, just saving you a spot, Judy."

He heard her snort as he stood up, the dusting rag he'd been using to clean still in his hand. He brushed off the knees and the back of his pants before slinging the dusty rag over his shoulder.

"Christine said you got tired at the mall?" He asked as she sat in the rolling chair that was behind the front desk.

"Oh, you know how it goes, arthritis and all and then driving all the way back from—"

"But you'll be ok?"

She gave a huff and leaned back in the chair. "I've made it this long...besides you shouldn't have any concern over an old lady, especially when you've got a nice young one upstairs to chase after," she added with a wink.

He shook his head at that, a smile playing on his lips. He turned away from the desk and to one of the bookshelves, setting off to dust again—

"Erik!"

Judy had gasped his name, and that was enough to usher in a feeling of panic from him. He didn't usually do things to warrant that kind of reaction. At least, not around Judy Valerius.

"What is this?"

"Hm?" He turned and began walking back over to the desk but then stopped when his sight fell on what Judy held in her hands.

A small emerald velvet ring box that held all of his heart and all of his anxieties wrapped up in a nice bow. The ring that laid inside had taken him weeks to decide on, because nothing was good enough for her (he was not good enough for her but he was trying, by God above he was trying). She deserved the best and even though it wasn't a ring fit for royalty, it was a ring to suit her.

"Oh, give that back," he whispered, lest Christine should heat upstairs. "It must've fallen out of my pocket—" he reached for the box but Judy snatched it closer to her chest.

"Tsk, tsk...not even going to ask a poor guardian's permission?" She said, mischievous gleam to her eye. She ran her finger over the softness of the box, trailing her fingers down the side of it. "Not even going to get poor, old Mama's approval?"

Erik huffed.

"Christine is an adult, I didn't think asking you would be necessary..." he trailed off as he watched the features of her face fall, her playful expression more somber.

_Stupid Erik, of course that hurt her feelings!_

Alright, he was in the wrong, she had a point.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, coming to stand across from her on the other side of the desk. There was silence for a moment as Erik thought. What would even be the right words to ask her now? Was that still a thing? He didn't even have any goats to trade for a dowry, and that was where his knowledge about asking for a 'blessing' for a proposal stopped. Maybe he should just say something simple, something that no one could screw up asking. He took a deep breath and looked at the kind, wrinkled face across the table from him.

"Judy, it would be my honor to ask Christine to marry me...do you, um...approve?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid—_

"Well..." she leaned her elbows on the desk and looked up at him. "I'd say it's about damn time."

She cracked first into a fit of laughter and he followed shortly, a nervous smile on his lips. It hadn't gone exactly as he imagined (especially since he hadn't planned asking Judy) but it could've gone worse. She could've said no.

"So, can I see this ring?"

Erik blinked, pulled from his musings, and nodded. The ring box was handed to him and he slowly pried open the lid. The shop light made the small diamond in the middle shine with a sparkling blue tint, and the silver band looked extra polished because of it. It was...simple, but stunning at the same time.

"Oh...she'll love it," she cooed, hands hovering over the ring as if afraid to touch it.

All Erik could do was nod.

"Makes me wish you were asking me to marry you instead! Ha!"

Erik laughed, a bit nervously if he had to admit, and pulled the ring box closer to him.

"Oh, you know I was joking!" She swatted at the table, still laughing. "So when are you going to ask her?"

Erik looked around, just be sure they weren't be watched by a certain pair of blue eyes that had already gone upstairs. When the coast appeared to be clear, he leaned back down.

"I don't know. But sometime soon."

Judy pursed her lips. "Sometime soon?" She mimicked. "Is that all? Why don't you just propose on Christmas like normal people do—"

"Well, that's still a good three weeks away and I don't know if I can wait that long."

He didn't know how he'd managed to hide it for the last month as it was!

"Hmm...how about I decide for you? Hm? I know Christine just about as good as you, I think I'd be a good contender to decide when."

"I suppose, but I have this feeling that I know when the time will be, I'll just know. Maybe the sky will open and there'll be some magic fairy light— I don't know alright? I'm just going off my gut feelings here—"

"Well, with your instincts I'll be six feet under by the time you ask!"

"Judy!" He scolded, but a laugh to his voice. "A bit melodramatic?"

"Oh psh, just being frank."

"What are you two arguing about? I can hear you all the way in my apartment."

Christine's voice had registered in their ears just long enough for them to panic. The ring box was snapped shut and slid across the desk to Judy and she crammed it in his coat pocket that was hanging on the rack behind the desk.

They both collected themselves by the time Christine made it down the steps, her arms crossed and a puzzled look on her face.

"Is everything ok down here?"

Judy just nodded her head and gave Erik's hand a pat. "Oh, just trying to steal your man from you, the usual."

Christine's eyebrow perked up as Erik's eyes narrowed.

Judy just gave a wink from across the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, Mama Valerius had proven herself right in saying that they were in for a bad one. The snow has fallen all through the night with the wind still howling through the air. The power had remained off and the stores along main street had all been closed for the day (and possibly the next few days) due to the snow that was piling up outside. Of course, this only aided Christine and her 'snow agenda' she had planned for herself and Erik. She had a whole lifetime of snow memories to make up for and with the store being closed she had all day to do it too. Her first problem had occurred when it dawned on her that Erik had no appropriate clothes for snow adventures, nor was anyone open to go buy said clothes for him.

She had to compromise.

"Christine, don't you feel this is a _bit _much?" Erik asked as he stood in front of her, arms gesturing to himself.

He had no winter clothes, so instead she had settled for layering him up with every long sleeve shirt he surprisingly owned (unsurprisingly enough, they were all black, navy, or shades of grey), two sweatpants, both of his coats, at least three pairs of socks, a black scarf wrapped up to his chin, and her grey toboggan that had a perfect yarn poof on the top that she had made herself a few years back. He already owned a pair of gloves and boots, so she hadn't needed to find those.

She smiled.

"Nope, not at all. Looks perfect," she assured him, zipping the front of his outer coat for him.

"It feels ridiculous," he grumbled to her, leaning down to her ear before pressing a kiss there.

She laughed before reaching up to tug his hat further down on his forehead. "Here, that way no snow gets under your mask."

Erik stopped. He may be new to snow, but he already knew that he did _not _want that to happen.

Her second problem occurred later in the day.

They had spent the morning attempting to sled down the small hill up the road from the store on trashcan lids (which resulted in Christine running into Erik and toppling them both over on multiple occasions) and trying to build Erik's first snowman. They had finished it, complete with rocks for a face and sticks for arms and Christine's grey hat (which Erik was all too willing to take off) on its head.

"Isn't it just darling?" Christine cooed, wrapping her arm around Erik's and resting her head on his upper arm.

Erik sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of steam. "I can't say I've seen better...seeing as I've never actually seen one."

Christine hugged closer to him, her lip pouting out just enough for Erik to notice. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes slowly looking up to his.

"For what?"

She shook her head. "I wish you could've grown up with me...I mean, not like as my brother or anything, but just as...I don't know, a neighboring kid? Then we could've had tons of snow days and, and you would have had happy childhood memories instead of having to remake them now. I mean, if I didn't have the bringing up I had, I don't know who I would be now but…but I just wish you could've been happier sooner, y'know? We could've been happy together, been there for each other our whole lives and not just for a little bit of it...I don't know, it's stupid, I know—"

"Stop," Erik said, turning her by her shoulders gently to face him. "It's not stupid at all. It's the nicest thought I think anyone has ever had for me...but I don't who I'd be if I hadn't been raised like I was. I may have never of met you, or even came to this town. Christine I..."

This was it. This was it! All he had to do was reach into his coat pocket and say the words. _Christine I love you, and I want to marry you if you'll have me and we can make music until we're both old and crippled and neither one of us will ever have to be lonely ever again. Just say it, just say it—_

"I'm just thankful I have you now."

And his hands remained on her shoulders and he cursed mentally to himself as he let another picture perfect moment slip away from him.

He was never going to propose at this rate.

Christine wiped some snow from his mask, eyes watering. "I'm thankful I have you too."

And the moment passed. They returned to their activities with no mention of the heartfelt conversation they had just shared. They had made snowballs and thrown them at each other until one accidentally hit Christine square on the back of the neck and seeped down her coat.

His apologies couldn't come out fast enough, but she just laughed and flopped back first into the snow, grabbing his hand and pulling him down with him.

"This is called making a snow angel," she explained as she started moving her arms and legs in a X pattern, until he hesitantly began to do the same.

"I think you're already a snow angel," he added, focused on the way her hair perfectly spread across the snow like a halo.

The day continued much the same until Christine began to shiver, her cold and wet jacket finally getting the best of her.

"Here," Erik said while shrugging off his top jacket and handing it to her, "give me that one and put this one on."

"No, I don't want to, you'll freeze—"

Erik was already unzipping the puffer coat and slipping it off her arms and replacing it with his own. Christine rolled her eyes at his persistence but immediately had snuggled into its warmth. She shoved her hands in its pockets and Erik took the opportunity to run her coat back down the sidewalk a bit to the store, hanging it neatly on the doorhandles before turning back around to trudge back through the snow to Christine.

She still had her back turned toward the store and her hands were no longer in the pockets. No, she had them in front of her and he couldn't tell what exactly what was going on. There was an air of seriousness around her, contradicting her playful attitude she'd had today.

"Christine? Is everything alright?"

When he got no response he stepped closer but not close enough to touch her.

"I put your coat by the door."

Still nothing.

"Christine, if that's a snowball, I deserve it. I never meant for it to go down your shirt—"

"Is this for me?" she whispered, her voice faltering as she turned around, a small emerald velvet ring box in the palm of her hand.

Erik froze, his eyes torn between looking at Christine (searching for any sign of reaction, positive or negative) and locking his eyes on the ring. How irresponsible he'd been! He should've left the ring in his other coat, or taken it out of that coat before he'd put it on her, but she had seemed so cold and he hadn't been thinking and—

Christine still stood wide eyed before him, her body slightly shivering— though whether it was from nerves, anger, or the cold, Erik didn't know.

"Erik—"

"Yes." he blurted before she could get any further. "I…I got it month ago and I was going to propose so many times, but it never felt right and then last night did but then I missed it, and again today just an hour or so ago when we made that snowman, but then I got so nervous and you're so beautiful and then you got cold and I forgot it was in my pocket and I just handed it to you without thinking and now I don't—"

But he didn't get to finish his ramblings.

Christine had grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him down to her, lips against his in a rushed frenzy. He was shocked at first, his body stiff, but he slowly melded into the kiss with her, his hands wrapping around her torso as he felt her own hands reaching up around the back of his neck to pull him closer. They parted and Christine put the ring box between them so they were both holding it.

"Yes."

"Yes you'll…" he swallowed, his forehead still against hers. "you'll marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Erik, I only wish you had asked me sooner," she admitted, her voice gentle.

Erik felt tears of his own well up in his eyes, his plans completely askew, but his heart so happy. Christine pushed the box into his hands before taking off the glove of her left hand.

"Now then, can I see this ring?"

And as Erik opened the box and slid the ring onto Christine's finger, he only had one thought:

It really was the perfect moment.

* * *

_The End._

Hey! I know this is super late, and I announced the winners of Tumblr day before yesterday, but here's the official winner's announcement! I've changed the prizes and decided that all 3 of the top 3 winners win a one-shot of their choice for me! So ignore what the initial "rules" post says about prizes. The category winners are posted in alphabetical order of category name, *not* by rank. So here are the winners of the 2019 Phantom's Christmas one-shot contest:

**FIRST PLACE**

A Christmas Carol by Maze-zen

**SECOND PLACE**

Mother by catcorsair

**THIRD PLACE**

To Love, a Winter's Fairytale by arelya-andaria

**BEST ANGST**

Angel of Music by Child of Dreams

**BEST CHRISTINE**

Les Anges dans nos Campagnes by AnotherSilentObserver

**BEST ERIK**

An Angel's Birth by Bonpetitepoodles

**BEST MODERN**

Nollaig Shona by littlelonghairedoutlaw

**MOST CHRISTMAS SPIRIT**

First Christmas by Starwatcher2018

**MOST ORIGINAL**

Christmas in Darkness by E.M.K.81

**MOST TRUE TO LEROUX**

Holiday Ghosts by moncharminssafetypin

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who entered, these are all amazing and I'm going to put pretty much all of them on my favorites list! I went back on forth on so many stories- they were just great and original and I'm so thankful to be able to host this contest with such wonderful, talented writers to enter! Thank you all- until next year!


End file.
